


The End of Term Party That Started A Lot

by aware



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Multi, Teachers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aware/pseuds/aware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright everyone? So we're back at work, and you know what that means? Planning the end of this half-terms party!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Term Party That Started A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> Because of recent events, I am never writing a Yogfic again. I apologise for any inconvenience.

"Kim!"

When her name was called from the end of the corridor, she didn't stop walking. She'd just got back to work after Christmas break, and all the marking she'd done was piled up in her arms, chai latte balanced perfectly on top. 

She also knew who was calling and honestly she didn't have time for that lumbering giant. Luckily though, he left her striding down the corridor towards her classroom. 

 

Turning the handle of the room with her elbow (something she'd had a lot of practise doing), she sighed as she realised none of her form were in school yet. Bliss. Kim placed the pile on the faux wood desk, shaking out her arms. She flattened the sleeves of her blazer before taking a swig from the cup on the paper. 

 

It was about half an hour before the first student arrived, and after that all the buses came in and the room was full and rowdy. She hadn't missed this at all over the holidays. 

"RIGHT!" she called, settling the class down in a matter of seconds, a smirk playing on her face - she loved it when she could do that.

"Welcome back to school."

 

The bell rang after the second lesson, and Kim could hear the bustle of the corridors as the break time rush began. Students were everywhere, running to get to the queue for doughnuts, meeting their friends before the next class - honestly it was mayhem. But she was one of the most loved teachers, and she walked calmly down the halls towards the staff room, a few 'Hi Miss Richards!' catching her ears. 

 

What the students didn't know about this school was the friendship that bound all the teachers together - they played video games on the consoles hidden in the staff room, and they frequently went to conventions and game releases together. 

"Kim! You made it! We're about to play Smash Bros!" Kim smiled at her friend Nilesy who had just opened the door for her, and she stared around the room at the people inside. Hannah, the Geography teacher, was lounging near the back with Will the tech teacher and Parv the music teacher, Ross was sitting on the beanbags with Smith and Trott, all complaining about how much stuff they had to grade. She glanced at Lewis and Sips, talking about chemistry and maths, Sjin and Duncan talking about space, and finally her eyes landed on Simon, Zoey, and Martyn, all sitting in front of the TV in the centre of the room. This was her happy place. 

 

"Hey guys! How have the first few lessons been for you?" Martyn shrugged as Kim asked the people on the cushions. 

"Kim, I had to get a bunch of year tens to play hockey on a cold January morning," he sighed, picking up the controller, "it was hard to say the least." He chose his character, Link, and then grabbed his coffee cup whilst Kim looked to her other coworkers.

"Two free lessons!" Nilesy laughed, "I've been just hanging out in my lab, messing with the plants on the windowsill, it's been great!" Kim smiled and shook her head as Simon spoke up. 

"It's been shit. 16 Economics students all in gigantic hoodies and coffee and not paying attention to a thing I'm saying!" Simon sighed. "Well it's only the first day. It can only get better."

"Preach. Kids reading Shakespeare plays is not happening today." Zoey nodded as Kim spoke, and they began to play. 

 

Third period dragged on for Kim - it was the sort of lesson that just didn't finish. But it was lunch next, and that was the best time of the day. As soon as the bell rang, and the kids had gone, Kim made a beeline for the staff room. 

 

This time, everyone was sitting in a circle, and as she entered Hannah patted the beanbag next to her. Kim sat down and looked around. 

Alex Smith was standing on a box in the centre, trying to get everyone to be quiet. He couldn't quite get everyone silent, so he nudged Trott who screeched to get everyone's attention. 

"Alright everyone? So we're back at work, and you know what that means? Planning the end of this half-terms party!" Kim smiled at him - this was his responsibility in the group and he always rose to the challenge. 

"Last time we went out, so this time we're staying in. So. House party on the last day of term, at my house, everyone's invited. We'll play games and drink, any questions?" Zoey raised her hand sheepishly, 

"Can I bring Fifi?" 

"Of course you can, Zoey. Everyone can bring their significant others if they want. Okay. Meeting dismissed." Kim stood as everyone dispersed around the room, making her way to the counter on the other side. As she made her ramen, she felt two large arms rest on her head. 

"I cannot believe you are only five foot tall. Honestly I did not think that anyone over the age of 10 could be that small."

"Oh, shove off, Smith," Kim turned around making his arms fall off of her head, "not all of us can be six foot five." She was standing face to face with his chest, and she waited for him to step back a little before sitting on the counter. Smith assumed his position next to her, leaning and facing towards Kim. 

"So, gathered any gossip?"

"Well, I heard that Strife and Parv are getting a little bit... intimate," Smith whispered, and the pair glanced towards the men sat in the corner on two 3DS'. 

"I see, Mr Smith. Anything else catch your eye?"

"Apart from you, Miss Richards?" He smirked at her face of 'God damn it Smith, don't start that again'. "Well, Sjin's in a meeting with the head right now," Smith said, "I think something happened in the physics department." Kim snorted. 

"What has he done now?"

"One word - gravity."


End file.
